La navidad no es tan mala
by IriaCruz
Summary: Draco Malfoy no celebra la navidad, porque es algo de muggles, em su lugar celebra el Yule. Pero tal vez alo largo de su vida, por diferentes cuestiones, acabe cambiando de opinión.
1. De pequeño

**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece (por desgracia…)

Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Yule (Navidad) de pequeño.

Draco Malfoy no celebraba la navidad, o al menos no tal y como la conocen los muggles. No señor, un Malfoy no puede rebajarse a tal nivel y eso lo sabe ahora, aún siendo un niño de tan solo 8 años.

Draco corretea de un lado para otro con sus cortas piernas, revolucionando la casa y volviendo locos a los elfos mágicos, al igual que a su madre. La cual se encuentra sentada en un sillón de lo más caro, mientras observa a su pequeño retoño.

Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapa una sonrisilla, le gusta ver a su hijo feliz y comportándose como un niño de verdad.

No como un adulto, tal y como Lucius le enseña a ser.

Es por eso que celebrar el Yule le gusta tanto a Narcisa, porque así puede disfrutar de las revoluciones que provoca su pequeño Dragón.

-Mamá, mamá, ¿cuándo llegará padre? ¿Llegará a tiempo para quemar el leño? – la atosiga su hijo a preguntas.

Narcisa pasa una de sus manos por el platinado pelo de su hijo y le sonríe, como solo hace en la intimidad.

-Claro, solo tienes que esperar un poco – le contesta Narcisa.

El niño sonríe una última vez, antes de irse, seguramente a molestar a los elfos y regañarlos por no colocar los muérdagos donde él quiere.

…

Lucius finalmente llega, apareciendo por la chimenea y llevando un paquete bajo su brazo.

Draco no tarda en verlo y correr hacia él, lo abraza preso de la ilusión que le embarga en estas fechas. Lucuis posa una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo y hace lo que podría ser una sonrisa, pero parece más bien una mueca.

-Esto es para ti, Draco – le dice dándole el paquete.

El niño lo abre feliz, pero se queda confundido viendo el regalo.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño, mientras ve una cajita de música de colores verdes y plateados. Con las iniciales: D.M.

-Tu regalo, lo escogí personalmente- contesta su padre con orgullo, pero sin dejar de arrastrar las palabras.

El niño le sonríe un poco y hace como que el regalo le encanta, aunque la verdad es que no es lo que él quería. No señor, no es la escoba voladora de juguete que tanto había ansiado.

Pero no lo dice, porque al menos su padre se molesto en buscarlo él mismo. En vez de enviar a otra persona a buscarlo.

Además, el Yule es para estar con la familia y esa escoba que tanto quiere puede conseguirla cucando quiera, con soltar un par de lagrimillas.

Narcisa contempla la escena con una sonrisa, cuando padre e hijo se dan cuenta de su presencia deciden ir a quemar el leño.

Y la familia al completo, los Malfoy, se queda observando durante unos instantes como el leño se quema. Tal y como anteriores Malfoy´s hicieron, con la diferencia de que estos no esparcen las cenizas para conseguir que la tierra sea más fértil.

Disfrutando del Yule, no de la navidad como harán los demás, disfrutando de una de las navidades más tranquilas y agradables que tendrán.

Disfrutando en familia, como tiene que ser.


	2. De adolescente

De adolescente.

Un Draco de 16 años está tumbado en el sofá más lujoso y cómodo de toda la sala común de Slytherin, lo abarca al completo y nadie osa decirle que se quite de ahí.

Porque es el príncipe (por no decir rey) de Slytherin, porque el mandamás es él y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atreve a contradecirlo o a meterse con él.

-Saca tu escuádilo y pálido trasero de ahí, los demás también tenemos derecho a sentarnos en él.

Bueno, casi nadie.

Draco sonríe internamente, divertido, al escuchar la voz de la chica, pero no se digna a dar muestras de ello y ni tan siquiera abre los ojos.

-No me ignores, Malfoy y déjame un sitio- vuelve a decir la chica sin quitar su porte orgulloso.

Draco abre uno de sus grises ojos y observa a Astoria Greengrass. Gris y verde se encuentran.

Draco siente como algo dentro de su pecho da una fuerte sacudida, pero hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo, tal y como lleva haciendo desde hace tiempo.

-Mini-Greengrass, ¿incluso en estas fechas me vas a reñir? – dice con tono burlón Draco y una sonrisa sarcástica e irónica.

-No tendría que reñirte, si supieras comportarte – responde Astoria sin inmutarse.

-¿No tienes con quién celebrar el Yule o qué? – contraataca el rubio y puede ver la confusión en los ojos verdes de la chica.

-¿Yule? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender.

-Oh, de seguro tú celebras la Navidad. Eres más ordinaria de lo que pensaba. – dice él rodando los ojos.

Astoria, enfadada y sin saber bien lo que hace, se sienta encima de él.

-¿Qué mierda…? – empieza a decir Draco confundido, mientras que internamente agradece que no haya nadie más en la sala común.

-Te dije que me quería sentar- se limita a decir Astoria, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo satisfecha.

Draco intenta quitársela de encima, pero Astoria acaba cayéndose encima de él.

Sus narices tocándose, sus labios a escasos centímetros y sus respiraciones entremezcladas.

Se escucha un "crap", al mirar hacia arriba, se encuentran con un pequeño muérdago. Ambos sonríen internamente, pues llevan deseando desde hace mucho ese beso y acaban besándose.

Al principio lento, despacio y sin querer estropear el momento. Después empezó la ferocidad, la batalla de lenguas queriéndose hacer con el control. Leves mordidas en los labios del otro, intentando demostrar quien manda, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos lo hace.

Manos despeinándose el uno al otro, aprovechando el momento, aprovechando ese instante que tanto ansiaban, a pesar de que nunca lo reconocerían.

No saben cuanto tiempo duró ese beso, pero se les hizo muy poco, muy escaso y demasiado bueno, dejándoles con ganas de más.

Astoria se levanta del chico y deja escapar un:

-La Navidad es mejor que el Yule.

Y se va, dejando a Draco solo en la sala común, pensando en la chica y en la Navidad.

Pensando en lo que Astoria le hace sentir, pensando en que si ese beso acaba repitiéndose morirá de un infarto, porque su corazón late mucho, mucho más rápido de lo que es normal y según él, saludable.

Y pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, la Navidad no sea mala y no tenga porque ser estrictamente de los muggles, traidores a la sangre, sangres sucias o mestizos, al fin y al cabo Astoria no es ninguna de esas cosas.

Y a la mañana siguiente, debajo del árbol de navidad de la sala común de Slytherin, Astoria encontraría una cajita de música, verde y plateada con las iniciales: D.M y una nota:

"Tal vez la navidad no sean tan mala"

D.M

Y ella sonreiría feliz como una niña pequeña.


	3. De mayor

De mayor.

Draco observa con una sonrisa a sus dos pequeños nietos que juegan y compiten, viendo quien es mejor volando en escoba.

-¡Eso es trampa!- grita la pequeña de la casa, la luz de los ojos de todos. Aunque se empeñe en decir que ya es mayor y protestar cuando la llaman pequeña.

-¡Vamos, Cissy! ¡No seas mentirosa! ¡No he hecho trampas! – responde, desde el aire, el primogénito de los Malfoy, con una sonrisa de lado que denota arrogancia y una posición sobre su escoba que grita, lo mires por donde lo mires, chulería.

-¡Dejad de pelear y venir! ¡Ya es hora de la cena de Acción de gracias! – les grita Astoria Greengras, ahora Malfoy y más mayor, pero sin perder su belleza.

-¿Scorpius y su esposa aún no llegaron? – le pregunta Draco a su esposa, mientras se sientan a la mesa, al igual que los niños.

-Me han enviada un Patronus, dicen que empecemos sin ellos- responde Astoria, mientras todos se dan las manos.

-¿Quién quiere empezar? –pregunta Draco, a lo que la pequeña Cissy se ofrece con entusiasmo, haciendo que su hermano ruede los ojos, cosa que hace que su abuela le mandé una mirada de: "Quieto o te quedas sin Quiddich"

-Quiero dar gracias por haber tenido un año tan bueno y por tener amigos tan buenos como Jack y Regy… -empieza a decir la niña.

-Sabía que mencionarías a Potter, no por nada es tu novio – dice con una sonrisa de lado el pequeño Malfoy.

-¡Abrax! - lo regaña Astoria, mientras que la niña se sonroja y murmura algo como:"No es mi novio, zopenco"

-Bueno, Abrax te toca y no digas tonterías- dice Draco, pensando en que tiene que averiguar cosas sobre ese Potter.

-Está bien. Quiero dar las gracias por poder estar en el equipo de Quiddich y por esa escoba que me van a regalar por Papá Noel. – dice el chico.

-¿Cómo sabes que te van a regalar una escoba? – pregunta Cissy confundida.

-Tengo métodos, enana – responde Abrax guiñándole un ojo de forma burlona.

-Me toca – dice Astoria antes de que los hermanos vuelvan a pelear- Quiero dar gracias por la familia y por la salud de la que disfrutamos. Te toca querido – dice sonriéndole a su marido.

-Quiero dar gracias por ti, Astoria, por el maravilloso hijo que tenemos, por nuestra nuera, nuestros increíbles nietos y por la Navidad – dice Draco sonriendo feliz de la vida que tiene, porque no cambiaría nada de su pasado.

Porque tiene más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Y la Navidad no es tan mala como había pensado y tiene grandes recuerdos gracias a ella; La primera vez que besó a Astoria y la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, El día de su boda, La primera navidad de Scorpius, El nacimiento de su adorado nieto, Abrax, Las primeras navidades con todos los Malfoy juntos.

Y mucho más recuerdos y todos en familia, porque incluso antes de empezar a salir con Astoria, esta ya era parte de su familia, porque todos esos momentos en familia jamás se le olvidarán.


End file.
